


hush, baby.

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chan is called a good boy at some point, Friends With Benefits, Help?, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Slight hinting at Voyeurism / Exhibition kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: ↳Bang Chan thinks he is quiet, he really does.He never imagined maybe his breathing was a bit too harsh and sharp, he never imagined biting his pillow sometimes wasn’t enough, he never imagined blankets, socks, and slow movements were actually not enough to hide his sounds. He really had no idea.↰





	hush, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> /sips tea calmly at a distance/  
> it's been a while since i posted sin hasn't it oh lord

🎀

 

Bang Chan thinks he is quiet, he really does.

 

He never imagined maybe his breathing was a bit too harsh and sharp, he never imagined biting his pillow sometimes wasn’t enough, he never imagined blankets, socks, and slow movements were actually not enough to hide his sounds. He really had no idea.

 

In his defense, he usually thought that when he laid down, exhausted after a full day of work at around three in the morning in the quietness of the dorm filled only by soft snoring, everyone would be in their third sleep already, so he always thought he was quiet. Whenever he did it in the bathroom, something about the small echoes of the walls made him scared it was actually louder than doing it under his blankets, but the bathroom was convenient because he could lock himself there with no explanation and plus it provided easy cleanup resources for the aftermath.

 

But sometimes, he really didn’t know what happened. Sometimes he’d lay in his bed, head hitting the pillows dreamily and sigh leaving full lips in exhaustion, thoughts of _‘finally’_ and _‘i want to sleep forever’_ usually drowned the buzzing inside his head that still insisted he worked more. So he would stare at his ceiling, at the glow in the dark stars Changbin had forced him to glue to it and counting them again and again in hopes it’d work as well as counting sheep apparently did. But to no avail.

 

Then, he’d turn to his side, face his wall that was in desperate needs of decoration and find the best and most comfortable position to fall asleep. But his mind was still buzzing, and if he concentrated enough his ears could hear the ghosts of the all the orders he had received that day and all the complaints and all the things he had to fix or talk to the kids about. And if he focused, he could hear the soft ticking of the hello kitty alarm they got in a fansite counting the seconds that seemed to take too long to pass by. If he focused, even more, he could hear how his breathing was harsher and lower than the boy that was actually sound asleep on the bed across the room. If he focused, _even_ more, he could every single muscle in his body ping and squeeze and hurt and contract and buzz and spazz with the want to move, to do something because apparently, he wasn’t as tired as he thought he was.

 

With a sigh that turned into a groan, he turned his position back to facing his ceiling again, he let his left leg drag up and plop to the side, hands coming to press their palms on his eyes until he saw bright colors and huffed out.

 

He couldn’t fall asleep.

 

He double-tapped the black screen of his phone on top of his bedside table that lit up and noticed he had been in this dilemma for more than half an hour now. He should be dead asleep. And every minute that passed was a minute less of rest he got to face the other day.

 

He couldn’t turn on his stuff to work more until he fell asleep without making some major noise and possibly waking up Changbin, and he couldn’t read the book Hyunjin had lent him because his mind was buzzing so much he wondered if any words he saw would connect and make sense.

 

He took a look at the back of his bandmate across the room. It was pitch-black dark but he could still make out Changbin’s back turned to the wall. Chan bit his lip, he really didn’t want to do this with Changbin in the room, but there was only one thing that was sure to tire _and_ make him pass the _fuck_ out - and he was not going to do _it_ with Changbin in the room, right?

 

To be honest, Chan had walked in on many of his bandmates doing _‘it’_ \- it wasn’t their fault honestly, mostly it was the youngest ones since they had left home too early and probably never really learned some tips and tricks. But all in all, they had some rules, they were boys but not animals - which is why Chan was so afraid of doing it right then and there.

 

But something about the fear, something about the small anxiety bubbling up in the pit of his stomach turned him on, the thought of being caught - it turned him on impossibly. He knew it was wrong, he knew he was being disgusting and _wrong,_ and he should just walk to the bathroom and masturbate there but just then Changbin turned to his side and nuzzled his pillow, and imagining the boy waking up to him to scold him made him bite his lip as his chest squeezed on his breath painfully - he was already semi-hard.

 

And there was no turning back now, his head wasn’t buzzing anymore, it was focused on the soft almost impossible to hear sounds of Changbin’s breathing, wondering if he could get away with it without waking him up. Surely, Changbin wouldn't mind, would he? They had done some stuff together before - like two days ago - anyways.

 

‘ _Sorry Changbin_ ‘ was all that he thought before he brought the blanket higher up around his mid-torso, propping a leg up to make a small ‘tent’ so his hand brushing against the fabric of it wouldn’t make rustling noises. He palmed himself over his pajama pants and sighed, mentally slapping himself for forgetting so soon he wasn’t supposed to make any noises. A shiver ran down his spine, he missed this feeling. He missed the euphoria of the post-orgasm, how his leg muscles would get so tired and shaky and numb without pain, how his abdomen muscles clenched involuntarily and reminded himself how sensitive he was, how his body burned impossibly hot and brought him to complete bliss after a long day.

 

He felt his lips go dry and he parted them slightly, letting his warm breathing come through his mouth instead of the sharp intakes from his nose. He angled his head back and closed his eyes softly, feeling his eyelashes flutter in pleasure as he slipped his hand under his pants, the new pressure adding and swirling something inside his stomach in delight.

 

He gulped hard and opened his eyes to check back on Changbin, - he had turned back to the wall and Chan bit his lip, he hadn’t heard it. He decided to keep his eyes open, one always glancing at his bandmate's back, just so in case he woke up he would be prepared.

 

At least that’s what he thought.

He felt his palm humid against his boxers, he could feel the amount of precum that was clinging to the fabric a bit too grossly and he swore the air inside the room was up a few degrees. He used the tip of his fingers to run his hand with light ghost touches over himself, biting his lip hard in a suppressed moan, he heard another soft rustle of fabric beside him and his eyes snapped to the left - Changbin still looked sound asleep, he wanted to concentrate on the rising and falling of his chest to make sure, but it was too dark to see, and he was feeling _so good._

 

He loved the feeling of being teased and played with more than anything, and he needed some extreme concentration and focus to not just ram himself and instead keep dragging out that slow pace, the soft touch, the not-enough that made him squirm and his toes curl in ‘ _I want more_ ‘s. Chan felt his chest sting with every breath he wanted to control, his diaphragm collapsing over and over and causing the strong muscles of his abdomen to shift under his skin. His throat was dry and he knew his cheeks, neck and tips of the ears were deep reds and pinks with blushes.

 

He really didn’t want to make any noises, he really was trying his best to not breathe in or out too sharp or heavy, he was trying his best to not move too much on his bedsheets and he was trying hard _\- oh so hard_ , to make sure his touches over his boxers were light and soft and didn’t make any noise. He thought maybe he could cum anytime now only by the tension, only with his muscles clenching and unclenching and the desperate need of something good. His hips bucked up uncontrollably suddenly and he felt the breath at the end of his throat be kicked out, he felt his chest clench at the pure pleasure. He felt his toes curl and a cramp incoming with the strength he was using to control his body movements, he felt his hand stutter, his fingers pressing hard around his cock in trembling touches.

 

He could feel a thin layer of sweat start to cover his body, his fringe stick to his forehead and his lips dry. He wetted them and gulped down hard, head lolling back on the pillow as he gripped harder on himself, the rub of the humid fabric causing just the right amount of pressure on his dick together with his touches. He could feel his boxers get wetter by the minute as he oozed and oozed pre-cum, he knew tonight was going to be overwhelming _already,_ and he wanted it, wanted it so bad. Wanted to remember how he couldn’t breathe when he came, how his body fought itself to move and do _something_ , how his eyes would shut tightly and how his ears would buzz with static, how his body broke into a sweat and all the pre-built up heat came crashing over him like a wave.

 

Chan heard another rustle of bedsheets and blankets, Changbin was stirring in his sleep and he was possibly very close to waking up - if naturally or due to himself, he didn't know. He cursed himself for gripping his member tighter as Changbin moved around, the boy was gripping his blanket that was thrown awkwardly around his waist and pulling it over his shoulders and nuzzling the pillow, he felt his throat go dry and he had a desperate need to moan _loud_ when the other sighed. He wanted to pinch and slap himself for making more noise when the other seemed to be in a fleeting line of being asleep and awake, he wondered with fear and anxiety what would be Changbin’s reaction to catching him touching himself like that, but his body betrayed him.

 

His mind conjured the other waking up and staring at him with those cold eyes he always had when he concentrated hard, the thought made a tiny whimper leave his lips together with his hips thrusting up.

 

He was close, oh so close. It was like he needed only something, a tiny _something_ to make him jump off the edge and drown in the feeling. He just needed something.

 

Anything.

 

So he mentally convulsed when he heard Changbin sigh deeply and groaned low, the tone of his voice not helping Chan’s condition and only adding fuel to his fire, he heard him mumble something in a whispery voice but he didn’t understand it. By now his hand was gripping _tight_ on himself and he could feel the fabric of his boxers move together with his skin, the fabric humid with sweat and precum but still a bit rough enough to add a different kind of pleasure.

 

He knew Changbin was more awake then asleep by now, so he should have stopped completely, he should have turned to the side and pretended to be asleep.

 

He really thought he was quiet, he really did.

 

So when the younger male - with another low groan - sat up on his bed and ruffled his hair, tugging at it and looked over at him, he bit his lip tight enough he could feel it puncture the skin.

 

He was so embarrassed, and ashamed. And frozen in spot. There was a cold wave of fear washing over his every muscle and he felt his body retreat and curl as Changbin dragged his legs to the side and stood up. Stretching lazily over his head as he yawned and with wobbly feet came to his bed. Changbin pulled him by the shoulders so he was sitting, taking a sit in front of him. Chan’s body was still frozen and _burning_ but his insides were twisting with anxiety and fear but all he could think about was the feeling of Changbin’s digits pressing on his shoulder as he pushed him up. He wasn’t able to face him even though it was so dark and it was completely impossible to make out any kind of expression - which only added to his embarrassment. He wanted to apologize and say he was sorry and beg for forgiveness and explain himself but the words were stuck somewhere inside his throat and no matter how many quick breaths he took or how many times he opened and closed his mouth and shaped his lips in the syllables he knew he needed _out_ , nothing came.

 

He really should learn how to be quieter.

 

Changbin pressed his lips firmly to Chan’s, with no warning, followed by a tired sigh from the younger and a squeaky gasp from the older. He could feel how his leader was trembling against him, but in all honesty, he had been listening for far too long and if he were a good person he would have kept pretending he was asleep, but Changbin had been listening for maybe more than half an hour and Chan should be done by now.

 

“W-what?” Chan managed to whisper out when they parted, he hated how shaky he sounded but he noted how Changbin let warm puffs of air hit his lips, he really wished he could make his expression in the dark,

 

“Sit still” The command sat cold on his stomach and a shiver ran down his spine, in a good way, so he complied.

 

Changbin sat up only to crawl behind his back, Chan felt the dip in the mattress as he sat behind him, back to the wall and strong legs coming to rest beside Chan’s waist, Changbin nudged his thigh with his foot and Chan sucked in a breath in shock when he felt his strong hands on his waist, pulling him close. Changbin managed them until Chan was sitting flat against his chest, Chan tried to ignore the warmth that came from the younger, how he could feel his sturdy body against his back and the warm puffs of air against his neck,

 

“I don’t have anything for you hyung,”

 

Chan swallowed dry in the second it took Changbin to continue after an exasperated sigh, hands clenching and knuckles white as he gripped the blanket around his waist,

 

“But I’ll give you a _hand_ ” Chan felt the puffs of air tickle his ears as Changbin chuckled at his own joke, propping his legs up and using his knees to go under Chan’s and spread his legs apart. Chan felt his heart race and his mind buzz with excitement at his words and actions, understanding what Changbin wanted and adjusting his legs over his so Changbin had total control. There was a new wave of excitement running through him at what was to come, he was so close to the edge and any touch now was enough to set him off, but he wanted to control himself. He wanted to do good for Changbin.

 

“Ditch the blanket” As soon as his words left him, hitting his neck as Changbin found a place on his shoulder to kiss, he complied, squirming a bit as though the blanket was what was keeping him hidden from the younger,

 

“A-are you sure?” His voice came out in soft whispers, a direct contrast to the low gravelly hum Changbin let out directly on his ear as he pressed a kiss to the start of his jawline.

 

Chan kept his hands fisted just a bit over the hem of his boxers, not really sure how to react. Was what was happening, happening? Was that really Changbin’s hands roaming his chest and pressing on his hips? Was the younger really sighing on his hear and biting his earlobe and chuckling at the way Chan visibly shuddered?

 

As much as he couldn’t believe it, it all was real. The warmth and the pressure from Changbin’s hands on his chest was real, the way his thumbs traced the outline of his pecs that came from his sides to his middle was real, the way his thighs clenched over the younger’s in anticipation and _need_ was real, the way his painful erection throbbed against his boxers screaming for attention was real,

 

“Changbinnie, p-please” He didn’t mean to sound so desperate and so needy, but his voice betrayed him and he was feeling so _so_ good but not good enough, and he was still driven up to the edge,

 

“Please what?” He mocked his tone of voice and Chan felt another shiver, pouting even though he couldn’t see it. He kept quiet, he couldn’t really voice it, he just gasped when his hands traced the outline of his hips and his thumbs massaged the bone there against his back, his index fingers peeking under the elastic hem of his boxers,

 

“I don’t have a crystal ball Chan, you have to tell me what you mean with ‘ _please_ ‘ “ He kissed his neck again and smiled against the pale skin as the older squirmed and whined with the back of his throat, the sound sounding higher than he expected from their leader,

 

“I-I can’t”

 

Changbin nuzzled his neck and let his nails from his index fingers run against his skin, smiling mischievously at the fact Chan shivered _again_ ,

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s too embarrassing” The way he said it sounded like a mumbled whine,

 

“Then I guess I’ll do nothing to you” At this, Changbin stopped every movement he was making and watched with amusement as he felt Chan’s chest inflate with a gasp rapidly,

 

“No, no please-”

 

“Please, what?” His tone was stronger than before, a bit snappy. But he knew from the way Changbin’s hands squeezed his hips he wasn’t actually mad. He was just teasing,

 

“Please touch me” Chan bit his lip hard again in embarrassment, wincing as his teeth chewed on the bruise he had made before.

 

“Now, that’s a good boy” Chan’s breath got stuck in his throat at the compliment, his head rolling back to meet Changbin’s shoulder as the younger left open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and dragged his right hand under his boxers.

 

Chan couldn’t help the soft moan that left his lips at the first contact of Changbin’s hand and his twitching dick. He was painfully hard and it felt _so good_ to finally have some stimulation again. He felt his eyes roll back into his skull as Changbin started a lazy but rhythmic pace, gripping him tight but not too hard, squeezing at the base and using his thumb to smear the precum over his head. Chan’s hands went to Changbin’s thighs and _squeezed_ ,

 

“Good?” Changbin’s voice was low and dangerous in his ear, his other hand wandered his thighs and hips and abs. Chan didn’t have the strength to answer without letting a sinful moan slip past so he nodded as his breaths became more frantic by the second,

 

“You’re so sensitive, baby. So pretty” The way he was talking to him was setting his whole skin on fire.

 

Changbin brought his wandering hand to Chan’s lips and he took the two fingers that tapped his lips immediately, he sucked on them, hollowed his cheeks, used his tongue to spread saliva all over them and bobbed his head to give Changbin just that bit of a show, if he could repay the feeling somehow, he would. Changbin pulled the fingers out of his mouth with a sinful wet sound, and snaked his hand under Chan’s shirt to his nipples, circling them lightly and watching as he squirmed in his embrace and he felt his body burn despite the clothes between them. Changbin teased and teased and _teased_ his nipples, changing between giving attention from one to another and squeezing, pinching, pulling and massaging until Chan’s breathing was too fast and too hot on his neck.

 

“You're doing so good for me” Chan twitched at the compliment.

 

He felt the older squirm and tense and his muscles squeeze and clench and he knew he was almost there. He sped up his pace and squeezed Chan’s dick harder under his boxers, feeling the older grip his thighs painfully and dig his nails in the skin in preparation for the waves to come.

 

“Come for me, baby”

 

Chan bucked his hips hard and his chest expanded and contracted violently against Changbin’s back, abdomen clenching and contracting, his breath was sucked in and shot out in quick puffs of air as he gasped and whined through his orgasm, thick warm strings of white cum covering his fingers as he helped him ride it out. Changbin sucked in a breath and tried to not react when Chan rolled his hips against his middle - who wouldn’t be hard after such a show? - but he hoped the older wouldn’t move again.

 

Changbin brought his dirtied hand close to his face almost as if he could see the mess on it, he moved his fingers around and gave a tentative lick on his palm,

 

“Eww~” Chan chuckled on his neck and Changbin noted how his voice sounded airy and tired, so different from before,

 

“What? _You_ ’re gonna judge _me_?”

 

“Oh- you’re right, I’m so s-” As he tried to speak he made to sit up and move away, suddenly remembering what position and situation they were in,

 

“Shh, it’s fine” Changbin wasn’t really mad at the fact his leader was masturbating with him in the room thinking he was asleep, it made him feel less bad at all the times he imagined humping his pale thighs anyways.

 

Chan didn’t comment anymore, instead rested his back against his chest again and let himself catch his breath, feeling the warmth start to leave his body as his heartbeat synchronized with the boy's behind him.

 

They didn’t speak anything else, Chan just wiggled a bit around to his nightstand looking for the box of tissues he knew they had in it, opening the drawer quite loudly and suffering a light pat on the ass from Changbin that made him giggle. He cleaned himself up and Changbin’s hands,

 

“Want me to help you out?” He ran his eyes on the still dark shadow in front of him, he couldn’t see but he knew he had felt something poking the small of his back before,

 

“Nah, I’m fine. Let’s sleep”

 

Chan didn’t mention how Changbin sat down on _his_ bed and wiggled until he made enough space for Chan beside him, reaching out in the dark for his arms and pulling him under the covers with him, immediately assuming a snuggling position,

 

“You sure you don’t want some help?” Chan frowned when he heard Changbin yawn,

 

“Unlike you, I am very sleepy”

 

Chan mentally shrugged and let his arm find its place around Changbin’s waist, pulling him close and letting the younger nuzzle his chest like a kitten.

 

He knew he could pay him back in the morning.

 

🎀

**Author's Note:**

> [ main](https://jishiny.tumblr.com/); [ writing blog](https://skzwriting.tumblr.com/);
> 
> comments are my life force, we don't want me to die do we /eyes emoji


End file.
